Froakie (Pokémon)
|} Froakie (Japanese: ケロマツ Keromatsu) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Froakie is one of three starter Pokémon of Kalos available at the beginning of Pokémon X and Y. Along with Chespin, Fennekin, , and , it was the first Generation VI Pokémon to be revealed to the public on January 8, 2013 as part of the broadcast. Biology Froakie is a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. Froakie produces a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose. The delicate yet flexible bubbles, called Frubbles (Japanese: ケロムース Keromousse), reduce the damage Froakie takes from attacks. It has three fingers and two toes on its hands and feet. Despite its carefree attitude, it is vigilant of its surroundings. Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/starters/ In the anime Major appearances Ash's Froakie Froakie debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. It appeared again in Lumiose City Pursuit!, where it helped Ash calm down a . It then decided to follow Ash, allowing him to it and become Ash's first capture in Kalos. Ash's Froakie evolved into in A Stealthy Challenge! during a battle alongside and Sanpei's against Saizo's . Sanpei's Froakie A Froakie appeared in a photo in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! as the unevolved form of Sanpei's . Other Multiple Froakie appeared in a flashback in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!. They saw one of their own, who would later become Ash's, as a disturbance to their group due to its strange and distant behavior, and attacked it as a result. A Mirror World Froakie appeared in a flashback in The Cave of Mirrors!, under the ownership of Mirror Ash. It was used in a battle against Mirror Serena's , but it was defeated. Minor appearances A Froakie appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! and A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!, where Professor Sycamore offered it to as her starter Pokémon before she chose . A starter Pokémon Froakie appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. A Froakie appeared alongside a and in the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, during which all three Starter Pokémon were seen evolving into their and then . Two Froakie appeared in Till We Compete Again!. One was a starter Pokémon that was offered as a choice for a to choose from. The second was seen on a video screen in the Lumiose City airport. Three Froakie appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!, with one of them under the ownership of a and the other two being . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Ash's Froakie appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, Professor Sycamore gave three starter Pokémon so that might choose one and stop his shut-in behavior. After battling with several times, Froakie was taken by her and named Croaky. He later evolved into a . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Froakie appeared in . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 2}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 154 Event: Froakie Appears (Winking)}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Moat (All Areas)}} |area=Area 02: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Tokyo Froakie|All|Japan|7|December 7, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Froakie}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20|* }} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=657 |name2=Frogadier |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=658 |name3=Greninja |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * With 71 base , Froakie has the highest single stat out of any of the starter Pokémon. Origin Froakie is based on a frog.Official Nintendo Magazine - Interview: Game Freak on the origins of Pokémon X & Y Its bubbling white foam is a reference to frog foam nests, created by some species such as the and to protect eggs. Froakie's foam resembles a "backpack" of sorts, and has also been used in the anime as a makeshift hood, which is more than likely a reference to (burglars or thieves). In Japanese folklore and culture, dorobō use cloth bags to hold stolen goods and mask their identity, referenced in Froakie's usage of its foam. In the older games, the Burglar Trainer class took on the of dorobō. Considering its evolutions, its characteristics, as well as its association with thievery, Froakie may also be based on a . Name origin Froakie may be a combination of frog, froth, croak, and rookie. Keromatsu is a combination ケロケロ kerokero (onomatopoeia for a frog's croaking) and 沫 matsu (bubble or foam) or 飛沫 himatsu (spray or splash). In other languages , , and |de=Froxy|demeaning=From and |fr=Grenousse|frmeaning=From and |es=Froakie|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Froakie|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=개구마르 Gegumaru|komeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=呱呱泡蛙 Guāguāpàowā|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=呱呱泡蛙 Gwāgwāpóuhwā|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=फ़्रोकी Froakie|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Фроки Froki|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |he=פררקי Froki|hemeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Froakie *Sanpei's Froakie * Croaky Notes External links |} 656 656 de:Froxy es:Froakie fr:Grenousse it:Froakie ja:ケロマツ zh:呱呱泡蛙